


A Question of Honour and Heart

by ffdemon



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship, gay panic is real, no beta for chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: Zeb have an idea of project he could work on with Kallus : the restoration of a Bo-rifle. They might have to work on more than a weapon. Feelings are more complicated than mechanical pieces.(Kalluzeb appreciation week Day 8 : mutual pining)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	1. Zeb

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Kalluzeb appreciation week and I absolutely want to make a little something. Part two would be there in the weekend.

Looking at all the pieces in front of him, Zeb suddenly feels self-conscious about this project. 

Maybe he should have thought all this through before he spends three months searching for those parts, making deals with bogan spawn like Hondo and Azmorigan to get the rarest ones.

More importantly he should take a long hard look at his plan before he invites Kallus to join him here.

“Garazeb Orrelios, you are one big fool.” He mumbles to himself and scratches his left ear.

And because the universe hates him and loves seeing him suffer, there is a knock at the door of his room. Short, sharp, and strong. He has no doubt that is Kallus. 

Why must he always be on time?

He put a blanket on the table before going to open the door.

“Hey Kallus.” Zeb says wincing at how nervous he sounds. 

He curses internally. This is already embarrassing he didn’t need to act like a teenager around his crush.

Because he really doesn’t have one. That would be silly. They are friends and teammates.

“Captain Orrelios.” Kallus nods.

“We aren’t in duty, you know you can use my name.” The lasat comments.

“Garazeb then.” The human says with a tiny smile on his face.

Zeb feels his heart beat faster at the sight. Kallus doesn’t smile enough around the base and that’s a shame, because it is one of the most beautiful features in the already gorgeous man. It lights up his visage in a way….

Karabast, where is that coming from? He is in so much trouble.

“Is everything okay?” The human asks raising one of his elegant eyebrows.

“Yes, of course. Why would it be any problems?” Zeb asks resting against the door frame.

“You have requested that I meet you here in 1900 sharp and then you stand there quiet. If something arises that you need to take care of, I could go.” Kallus offers already stepping back. 

“I’m the one that didn’t realize what time it was.” Zeb reach to grab his shoulder and push him inside the room. 

He has cleaned as much as he can so it’s in better state than it was normally but he is not sure it was up to the ex-agent’s standard. Zeb moves a bunch of his stuff from the ghost to his small quarter on the base. The ship still felt more like his home than here, yet without Ezra the cabin is empty. He was missing the kid more than he ever imagined. Only when they are on a mission and he shares the room with Kallus that it feels normal again. 

“So why did you need me here?” Kallus asks standing near the door and crosses his arms.

Zeb looks at the table a moment. There is really no going back now. 

“I have something I want to show you.” He says and pulls away the blanket.

He keeps his green eyes on the ex-agent’s face to see his reaction and is already trying to find an excuse if it is not well received. 

Kallus lets out a little gasp as his neutral expression quickly pass from curiosity to recognition and finally amazement. He steps closer to where the table is while hovering over the many objects without touching anything. 

“Zeb is this…” he begins softly. 

“It’s an AB-75 bo-rifle like mine … well it could be one with a lot of work.” Zeb answers. 

“A marvellous piece.” Kallus mutters as he runs his fingers on the frame of the canon. “Is your rifle defective?” 

“Mine is in perfect condition. This one is yours…. If you want it.” The lasat announces.

The human turns toward him so fast that Zeb worries about whiplash. “You are joking.”

Zeb shakes his head as he walks to his side. “I’m totally serious Kal. Every time I saw you use my bo-rifle in combat or when we train, it emphasizes how much you are meant to have one. You lost yours before and it’s time you have another.”

Not mention that witness Kallus manipulates his Bo-rifle always awoke something in him he prefers to keep asleep.

“I didn’t lose mine Zeb. Grand Admiral Thrawn have bested me in combat, it was normal that my weapon has been confiscated.” Kallus reminds him and sits at the table still looking at the pieces. 

“Bo-rifles are meant to be used, not to put one on a wall as a trophy or art.” Zeb says. “And nothing stops you from getting another one now. You are a worthy fighter.”

“You really are serious about this, aren’t you?” The blond human chuckles softly and Zeb’s heart flutter. This sound always gives him that kind of reaction. “I do miss the weight and the versatility of a Bo-rifle.” 

“Then let’s get to work. I was planning to make it and offer it to you after, but I remember how much you have modified your first rifle.” Zeb reaches back and gets out his tools he normally uses to take care of his own weapon. “I thought you would want to do the assembly. I will assist you. AB-75 has more temperament that J-19.” 

Only to help, it not like he was looking for a reason to pass some alone time with Kallus.

The human seems to consider a moment his eyes moving from Zeb to the piece lying in front of him. He suddenly grins at him. “I know a thing or two about Lasat and temper, but I would appreciate your expertise.”

Their fingers brush as Kallus take the tools from him and offers him another smile, Zeb realizes he was long gone for this man. 

Karabast!


	2. Kallus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta 
> 
> Just need that one done

When Kallus has accepted the wonderful gift Zeb offer him with the restoration of the bo-rifle, he has expected this to take a few days at most. But the lasat didn’t lie when he says that the AB-75 is more complicated than his old one. They have been on this for three weeks now.

They have taken the habit to meet after the respective tasks are done in Zeb’s room to work on the weapon. Kallus was doing the dirty work as Zeb advise him on the method so he could make the adjustment he want to do. 

During that night Zeb would often tell him about his life on Lasan and his training as an honour guard. Kallus surprises himself sharing bits of his childhood on Coruscant and his years at the academy. He didn’t remind last time he have talked about something this personal with anyone. Still he prefers earing Zeb talks. His voice is soothing and he entertaining. 

The ex-agent might have asked a few questions about the bo-rifle event if he knows just because he really enjoys the way Zeb explains things. He would move close and show as he demonstrates. How his large claw hand could be so gentle and delicate with the same details. How his soft fur brush against their his arms when they work side by side…

Since they begin that little routine, Alexsandr has found himself sleeping better and feel more relax after he came back from Zeb’s room. 

At this point he didn’t mind at all it take a little more time to get this restoration done.

“Just need to turn that one bolt there and we should be done.” Zeb announces.

That simple sentence makes Alexsandr’s heart skip a beat. 

Of course he is happy to finally have a functional rifle but already grieving the fact he won’t be able to pass as much time with Zeb. 

He takes the tool the lasat is offering him and put the final touch on his weapon.

“All done.” He whispers not believing it he really having his own Bo-rifle and it is gorgeous.

Kallus still unsure he deserves that weapon. He is far to be Lasan honour guard and even if he knows how to wield one didn’t mean he should. 

“Kal? Are you okay?” Zeb asks softly reaching out but his hand stop just an inch before he touches his. He wants to cover that last inch and grab Zeb’s wrist to give himself courage.

“I’m fine Zeb.” He answers but his eye stay on his work on the table. “I still don’t understand why you choose me to have that Bo-rifle. I don’t deserve it.”

The former honour guard sighs at this. “Not this again… Kallus I already told you what happens on Lasan is behind me…”

“But it is not behind for me!” The human says coldly and look away. There is a stun silence for a moment.

Zeb gets up suddenly and Kallus haft expect him to throw him out or storms out, not that he would blame him for it. As feel the large hand on his shoulder and begin to rise from the chair. He won’t fight Zeb on this. He confuses when the lasat only make him turn as he crouches in front of him so they are nearly on eyes level.

“Look Kal…. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t act like if I heal from that part of my past, you have too.” He says in a soft voice. His hands move as Zeb try to find where he could reset them. He finally grabs one of Kallus’s. “But trust me when I say you deserve this weapon.”

“Garazeb. I’m not an Honour guard of Lasan.” Kallus mutters and squeezes the large hand back as his life depend on it. 

“You right you are not a guard of Lasan. I am not either…. Not anymore. Because Lasan has fallen.” Zeb says and this makes the human heart sink at the mention. 

“Zeb…” Kallus begins but he cut by the other male.

“The thing is… As we can’t do anything for Lasan, we can help save the galaxy from the Empire. If the Jedi could be reborn…. So is the Honour guard.” The lasat says softly running his thumbs on top of his hand.

Kallus feel the tension slowly leave him his body. Zeb has this effect on him.

“Are you naming me honour guard of the universe?” He asks and couldn’t stop a little chuckle at how silly that sound.

“Okay … maybe not the name we should go.” Zeb snort and his ears shift in amusement. 

Kallus realizes how closes they are at the moment when the velvet tip of the ears brush again his cheek. He feels himself blushing at the realization but didn’t move back. He would take any of the contact, whiling of accidental, Zeb is ready to offer him. 

“What I mean, it’s that we are a lot alike. We are both honourable warriors that which to put a stop to the Empire. You are a great soldier and I want you to have the weapon you deserve.” Zeb says his eye looking into his. He reaches for the Bo-rifle and present it to Kallus. “Will you accept it?”

Alexsandr knows that no matter what he would say, Zeb would manage to convince him.

“I will.” He concedes and grabs the rifle, his hand wraps around Zeb’s.

Kallus heart misses a beat at the smiles the lasat offer him at this. It feels like Zeb is happier than him about his. He could only smile back at him.

“But I want you to keep it safe a little more longer” He adds.

“Why?” Zeb asks clearly confuses.

“I don’t have any weapon rack in my room that fit it. After all the work and the time we put on restoring it, I can’t just leave that Bo-riffle rest on the ground.” Kallus explains. “And you know, I could use some help.”

Zeb’s eyes move to the hands still touching. “I can go to help you tomorrow night.”

Kallus finally let go of the weapon already missing Zeb’s warm skin. “Why we don’t begin tonight so we can plan where we can install it.”

He is not trying to pass more time with his friend.

Zeb puts the Bo-rifle back on the table and get up. “Sound like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
